The Nocturne that cries sweet melodies
by Derpsassin
Summary: To save his best friend Demyx makes a contract and sells his soul to hunt witches and heartless. But slowly Demyx realizes for ones happiness one must be cursed equally. A kingdom hearts modoka cross over/theme


The nocturne that cries sweet melodies

Summary: To save his best friend Demyx makes a contract and sells his soul to hunt witches and heartless. But slowly Demyx realises for ones happiness one must be cursed equally.

A kingdom hearts modoka cross over. The idea came originally as a funny one of Demyx in a cute magical girls dress...then well this happened.

I do not own kingdom hearts...final fantasy or Puella Magica Madoka Magi

Chapter: The contract

He was late. The pounding of his own steps as he sprinted towards the direction to his school drowned out anything else. He had just wanted five more minutes in bed this morning...was it that bad to ask for that? Well fait had taught so and let him over sleep so the regular morning panic was a result. Rushed good byes to his mother and father as they bid him a good day before getting ready for their work days.

Turn the corner his breath coming out in hurried pant's he saw the gates in front of him. A grin stretched over his face as he saw a figure leant against the gate waiting. Picking up his run to a full out sprint he focused on getting there before the bell rang. But in a blur of colours the world tipped as he crashed into the ground with a sickening noise. Whimpering he looked to the side to see the oddest creature. A white cat like fox stared back. Blood red eyes connected with his ocean green. Its strange cat ears hand appendages that looked like rabbit ears that had rings hovering round them near the tips. It flicked its fox like tail before disappearing into the bush when he heard Axel's voice.

"Wow Demyx you okay? You hit the ground hard..." The hand pulled him up while he stared at the bush in a stunned. "Did you see that?" He asked finally looking into the green eyes of his best friend before blushing as he noticed how close the other was. "Saw what? You falling over your own feet? Come on we missed the bell...maybe the teacher won't be too mad if it's due to you face planting outside the gates." Demyx nodded dumbly as Axel dragged him inside. Clearly worried to let go in case his friend hit his head to hard.

Now...Demyx didn't know when this had happened. But it started sometime during their summer holidays when he, Axel and several other friends had gone to the beach. During a game of volleyball when the blonde had twisted his axel the taller had carried him to the life guard for first aid it was then Demyx had found out he didn't mind it when the red head held him close. It was t the end of the summer festival Demyx had learnt his feeling for Axel went past friendship. He realised he had a crush on the taller red head. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he looked at their clasped hands. Axel always looked after him...

The day in class was the same, Demyx zoning out and doodling on paper. Drawings of the strange cat like creature littered the page. Looking out the window with a sigh he yelped loudly when he saw it staring back t him. The creature was perched on a bench outside staring straight at hm. He stood knocking his chair to the floor with a loud bang as he took a step back. What was it...why was it following him? HE was trembling slightly before a hand touched his shoulder. "Demyx?" The soft voice of his friend full of concern. He whipped round. "Axel! That creature that tripped me up! It's following me...It's right there..." Looking out to point it out to his friend, only to find it gone. "It's...gone..." He mumbled feeling the heat of humiliation rise on his cheeks as the hushed giggles and whispers of classmates made his ears burn. "Sir...I'm going to take Demyx to the nurse...he hit his head when he fell this morning..." With a nod from the teacher Demyx found himself led to the nurses' office.

He sighed as they walked home together. He felt so stupid, everyone most likely were laughing at him. Seeing things and having a breakdown in class...yeah he was looking like he was going crazy. The nurse had him lie down for the rest of the day and monitored him in case he had concussed himself. Finally letting him go with a note for his parents with Axel to keep an eye on him until they got home. "I'm sorry Axel..." the ground has suddenly become interesting to him as he avoided looking at Axel in case the other was annoyed at him. "What for? I'm just glad you're ok...you hit the ground hard this morning..." He smiled patting the other's shoulder to comfort the other. "Ignore what people say...it'll die down soon enough." The encouraging smile became infectious as Demyx couldn't help but smile.

Soon the chatter became casual as they laughed together stopping to get some sea salt ice cream the only breaks between conversation was to take tentative licks or bites of the blue frozen treat. Nearing the busy crossing before they would hit the cold-de-sac that Demyx lived on. Demyx was near the end of his frozen treat. Pressing the button for the crossing lights to change to allow them to cross. They waited side by side as Axel went on about something stupid his elder brother did. "Yeah Reno totally upset his boss when he called him Ru in front of his co workers...He such an idiot god knows how he hasn't revealed their relationship yet." Demyx laughed heavily as the lights changed and they started walking across. The soft crunch as Demyx pulled off the top of his ice cream stick. "Huh...Axel I won!" He cheered waving the stick in the air turning to face the other.

There are times when time slows down and you feel like you're not even in your body but a spectator. Hands connected with his chest with force pushing him back. Demyx stumbled and fell back lading on his back as a squeal and scream broke the air. Sitting up he blinked as he saw skid marks across the crossing and a motorbike on it side the other side of it. People where climbing out of the cars or filing from shops. "Axel..." He called weakly as he noticed two bodies. One was a guy who was slowly getting up in a typical get up for a motorbike rider. The other...in matching school uniform...vibrate red hair who wasn't getting up. "Axel..." He got up pushing off the people who were trying to see if he was ok. There concerned words falling on death ears as he felt a lump in his throat burning. His eyes where prickling as he dropped by Axel side. The other wasn't moving. "Axel!" He screamed as the faint shrill whirling of an ambulance and police approached.

He had been sat there for hours. Tears falling down his cheeks as he clutched his and Axel's school bags tight to his chest. His parents had gone to get a nurse to check him for shock worried. Axel's mother and brother had long since gone, following a doctor as axel was rushed to ICU. "Axel..." He clutched his bag harder as a new wave of tears had threaten to spill. So far as he knew from what the police had told him when they question him the motorcyclist had skipped the red light and his path was heading toward him. The speed he had would of meant even after breaking he would of still hit him at high speeds...but Axel...Axel had pushed him out of the way. So he took the hit instead. Axel could die because he wanted to protect him. The waiting room was cold and empty...and all Demyx wanted was Axel to hold him tight and tell him it was ok. If only he hadn't fell over this morning...if only he was stupid and made a scene out of seeing that creature again...if only he hadn't wanted ice cream...it was all his fault.

"You could save him you know?" He blinked the voice sounded like a small child yet it made him quiver from the cold chill it had. Looking up he scanned around but no child was there. "My head must be playing tricks on me..." It was late after all now still with word if Axel would come out of critical condition. "I could make your wish come true...You want to save him right? Currently your friend is going to die...the doctors won't save him...but you could." With that Demyx whipped round. Sat in the window was the creature. Its eyes soullessly boring into him. "Your...here...wait...what do you mean Axel will die? Surely the doctors will save him." The creatures tail wagged almost mockingly. "They won't...but if you wish for it...you can save him."

Demyx blinked getting up slowly placing the bags on the chair before moving towards it. Was his mind tricking him...but the creature was certain that Axel was going to die unless he saved him? How? How could Demyx save Axel when a professional surgeon couldn't? "How?" He asked stopping in front of it, unnerved by the creature soul less eyes on its rather adorable appearance. "If you make a contract with me...i will grant your wish...No matter what I can make that mirical happen." Demyx blinked he..could save Axel. "But...what's the catch?" The creature wagged its tail. "I'll make you into a magi.." Demyx blinked. "A magi?" He took a step closer as the creature continued to watch him. "A magi is a person gifted with Magic after making a contract...for the wish i grant them in exchange they must hunt down and destroy Witches..." Demyx blinked. "Witches?" The creature nodded. "Witches are like Magi..only they are born from curses...they spread sorrow and darkness across the land..they are usually responsible for suicides and murders. That...is the trade of for that one wish."

He could save axel...But in doing so he would have to hunt witches? Axel was dying because of him. He had put himself in front of that motorcycle so Demyx could live...he was always protecting and looking after the smaller. Now...he could protect Axel from the harsh evilness of this world. Slowly nodding he reached out. "I accept...I'll make that contract." The creature nodded. "And your wish?" It asked the strange hand like ear's lifting up towards Demyx. "I wish Axel Sinclair to live...I want him to recover from this completely." A soft light grew around them as the ear's reached to his chest. Part of him wanted to run or wake up to find this all a horrid nightmare but no...for Axel he would do this. The odd sensation as they reached into his chest felt like a burning. The soft whimper escaping from his mouth as he gritted his teeth. For Axel...he chanted in his head as he felt like something was being torn from him. Out from his chest was pulled small ball of glowing light shining a soft aqua. IT floated in front of him as Demyx stared lifting a hand but to scared to touch. It felt warm though. "Accept it...This is your fate..." The voice was soft almost caring s Demyx reached out and clasp it between his hand. The warmth tingling spreading in his body. Almost like slipping into a warm hot bath. He sighed softly as he felt himself take dizzy steps toward the bench he had been sat before. His mind foggy as he dropped on it. Still holding the blue light in his hands he felt his eyes drift shut and all he felt was sweet nothing.


End file.
